House of Anubis Season 4
by TheNewAnubis
Summary: House of Anubis is back...and even though the first generations have graduated...there are more secrets this house holds...with a certain blast from the past back...who know's what will happen?


House of Anubis 4x01- House of Returns

Note- I made this chapter EXTREMELY short just as kind of a preview.

Mr. Sweet paced around his office. The semester was about to begin and with his most trusted companion and friend Victor's leave, he did not know what to do...who could replace him? Sweet looked through the applications again, one caught his eye.

Vera Devenish

She was housemother of the Anubis House a year or so back, but for some reason mysteriously resigned. Now she was applying to be caretaker and it did not make sense. Yet, Sweet couldn't resist accepting her...it was almost as if he was under a spell. Sweet did not have much time, he had to pick someone and Vera for some reason seemed the obvious choice. Sweet picked up his phone and typed in a few numbers.

"Yes, is this Vera Devenish? Alright good. I have some news for you."

Katharine Martin thanked the taxi cab and got her luggage out. She had lived in America for the past 14 years of her life and now she was entering high school in a totally foreign country. She didn't want to go here...but thanks to the glowing recommendation of her older cousin...Nina Martin...her parents forced her. It was almost as if Nina wanted Katharine to go to this school. She even picked out the house that Katharine would be staying in...the House of Anubis. It was the last thing that Nina said and gave to her that confused Katharine the most. Nina had given Katharine a locket...an eye shaped locket. She said she let her friend Eddie borrow it, but now it was her time to wear it. Nina's last words of advice were:

"That school is not any not normal one. Be prepared. This locket will help you. Trust the locket. Trust Sarah. Trust the House." Nina had said.

Katharine decided not to dwell on it and looked around for the house. She was not the first one there but not the last either. Three others had already arrived. The first one to greet her was an Asian girl.

"Hey there! I'm Erin. This is my friend Cassie, and the crazy boy in the kitchen is Dexter." Erin said pointing to her blond friend and a brown haired boy in the kitchen making some sort of food (or she thought).

"You mean your boyfriend." Cassie teased.

"Be quiet. He's not my boyfriend." Erin said.

The two led her to their three person bedroom and she took the last bed and starting unpacking. By the time she was finished she went down to meet the others. Three boys and two girls. Darren, Alex, Xavier, Ariana, and Melissa. Erin, Cassie, and Dexter were apart from the group. They were talking about something mentioning Nina's friend Eddie. They all covered one of their eyes with a hand and said a weird word...  
"Sibuna."

The housemother, Trudy, had prepared a feast. She was one of the nicest people . Before they started she asked for everyone attention.

"I have some exciting news...my old friend, and the old housemother as our new caretaker...Vera Devenish." Trudy exclaimed. The table clapped. Something about that name sounded just wrong. A blond lady with short hair wearing a flowered dress and a pink sweater holding a fake dog in her hands (or real...).

"Thank you, Trudy." She said in a polite fashion. "I will be your new about caretaker. Replacing the old Victor." She said quickly and then left the room...very abruptly. Everyone finished eating.

"Ah, the house has not changed at all." Vera said putting her bags in Victor's old office. "It will be so satisfying taking over...with no Victor and no Rufus." She put her dog down which she had named Katrina. She spotted a shinning object in one of the drawers as she was opening them all. A ring.

"Well then...what do we have here?" She took the ring.. she noticed something that the ring could open and quickly clicked it...Inside was a tear of gold.  
"Victor...Victor... you forgot something very important...One down to go...Five more...left."

Note-Thanks for reading...Comment! Review!


End file.
